


Loser Takes All

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Tumblr Related [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AMIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, F/M, Here we go, High Stakes Games, I think I nailed it, Lemons, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Positions, Strip Chess, Vaginal Sex, a teeny tiny bit o' butt stuff, a whole grove of lemons, bent over the table, bit o' spankin' too, color of the night is robin's egg blue, cullen nailed it too, did i nail it?, even a courtesan has a firsts with him, fucking with one stocking on, her prompt was: “I'm going to fuck you over this table, hooooooo boy, my Queen.”, originally a short drabble made for Kemvee as a giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen and Amie begin a game of strip chess. The winner gets the standard prize of any stripping game; doing whatever you want to the loser.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Amie Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Non-Inquisitor Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Series: Tumblr Related [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/gifts).



> Hello shameless, thirsty people in need of some lemonade!
> 
> This was originally a short drabble I made for Kemvee as a prize she won from my giveaway! It was less than 1k words and her prompt was “I'm going to fuck you over this table, my Queen.”
> 
> I just adore writing Amie so much and I set up such a good story that I decided to finish it for her as her Christmas present! 
> 
> If you haven't yet, please, please, PLEASE go read Educating the Commander. I promise you'll fall in love with Amie too! It's a beautiful sex-to-love story. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523210/chapters/59206942)

Cullen couldn’t help but glance up from the chessboard. She was utterly distracting. Amie’s pale robin’s egg blue hair was piled at the crown of her head, enticing curls tumbling over her shoulder to tease the swell of her breast. She brushed her full lower lip with her thumb as she watched him. Her delicate brows raised slightly and she tapped a nail on the board. 

“Focus, Commander, or we shall never finish this game.” She tutted, leaning back in the chair. It creaked softly, despite her slight form. The same slight form that was the cause of his distraction. It was wrapped in a robin’s egg blue nightshirt made of shimmering silk that was only slightly darker than her hair. Though the shirt was too long to see her smalls, her legs were already bare. 

She also wore a single, white lace stocking on her right foot. On the floor beside her were the silk pants that matched the sleep shirt and the other lace stocking. A fluffy white robe was draped over the back of her chair. 

He swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing as he got back to the task at hand; ensuring she got rid of the rest of those damnable clothes! Decisively, he reached forward and slid his rook. 

Immediately Amie reached forward and moved her piece, knocking over the rook. Delicate fingers plucked it from amid the other pieces and set it aside. Far more of his pieces lined the side of the table than her own. 

He growled, head falling back for a moment. Amie licked her lips and hummed as she thought. “I think….I’ll choose….your smalls.” His head popped back up again.

“I haven’t removed my pants yet,” he pointed out. Her eyes widened in feigned surprise. 

“I suppose you’ll have to remove them and put them back on,” she said innocently with a nonchalant shrug. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.” He stood even as he grumbled, unlacing his pants over the visible bulge. 

“Mmm, we didn’t establish that in the rules, did we? Next time perhaps?” she teased, grinning as she openly watched his hands. 

He pushed down his trousers and smalls at the same time. Stepping out of them, he pulled his pants back up again as quickly as he could. Not that he didn’t want her to get her free show, but because he wanted this game to be over, regardless of the winner. Cullen cleared his throat, struggling to re-contain his achingly hard cock. As he sat down gingerly, she swept a hand over the board in an invitation for him to continue. 

He was able to choose his next move far faster this time. Moving his piece, he captured one of her pawns and set it aside. “Shirt,” he declared immediately. 

Teasing her lower lip with her perfectly white teeth, she stood from the chair. It certainly wasn’t necessary to remove the garment, but it would let him see more of her. Slowly enough that he growled in frustration, she undid each pearl button from bottom to top. 

Cullen could now see the matching blue smalls she wore. If they could be called that. He wasn’t sure they could even be classified as a garment. Nearly transparent lace covered her mound. Thin ribbon connected at the top points of the triangle, meeting on the side of her hips in small bows. Bows that would be  _ so _ easy to pluck free. He had no idea what the back looked like, but he guessed there was even less there than the front. Her full breasts were free and he wondered why she’d given up that opportunity to have one more garment to make him remove. 

Not that he was going to ask. That would be stupid. Though, Cullen would be the first to admit that he was stupid for this woman. 

Leaning forward, she twisted a curl of blue hair around her finger as she regarded the board. “Commander, are you trying to trap me?” 

His crooked grin, drawing attention to his scar, made need shoot through her. “I’m trying to do a lot of things, sweet Amie.” 

She smiled demurely back at him from beneath long lashes before looking back down as she shifted another piece. No pieces were captured, so she ceded the board to him again. As he considered his next move, she leaned forward and rested her folded arms against the table. The position worked just so, breasts shelved on her arms and pressed together. 

“Amie,” Cullen groaned, sliding a hand through his hair, “that’s cheating.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. Am I….distracting you?” she asked sweetly with perfectly imitated surprise. 

Cullen had to clear his throat again. It was suddenly sweltering and his pants were  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable. “No, you’re making me determined.” He looked up at her with molten amber eyes as he moved another piece. “I'm going to fuck you over this table, my Queen.”

“Only if you win,” she pointed out, shifting a piece and capturing another of his. “Check, and kindly remove your pants.” 

“Well, I would be taking them off anyway.” Cullen stood but before he unlaced his pants again, he took his turn. Her king clattered to the board, fallen. “Checkmate.” He grinned, starting to remove his trousers. 

She glared up at him, then down at the board. “How did you do that?” Her voice was accusing. 

“Easy, you are just as distracted by my chest as I am by yours. Strip my Queen. Winner takes all, remember?” How could she forget?

“Wouldn’t it be loser takes all? I lost and yet I’m the one that will be taking it.” Amie stood, sashaying to his side of the table. 

Reaching out, his hand sank into her hair, using it and a hand on her hip to haul her against him. She gave a surprised yelp which was muffled by his kiss and she immediately melted against him. 

“Once I destroy that piece of tissue over your beautiful cunt you will be,” he growled with dark promise before taking her lips again. 

Amie knew at that moment that she was going to be a sore loser come morning. And she couldn’t have been more delighted. 

Cullen was a man who kept his promises. His hand slid down her side and squeezed her hip before reaching between her legs. She hooked one leg around his hip as his fingers pushed aside the lacy smalls and slid a finger along her slit. His breath came out in a huff against her lips. “Fuck, you’re wet.” 

“You always say that as if you’re surprised.” She licked the shell of his ear before sucking on the lobe, nipping with her teeth and making him hiss. It was just the little push he needed to retaliate in exactly the way she wanted. 

Two thick digits plunged into her and he muffled her cry with his mouth, tongue ravishing her as thoroughly as his fingers. They curled repeatedly in a ‘come hither’ motion, making her cunt clench around him with a whimper. The lace edge of her smalls felt like sandpaper against her swollen lip as Cullen continued to work her. 

“Take them off-” she bit his lip “-please,” she pleaded. His fingers left her with a wet sound. She found herself spun around and pressed against the table, the chess pieces wobbling and threatening to fall. She braced herself over the board, pressing her backside out with an enticing curve of her lower back, and looked over her shoulder. 

The sultry gaze was wasted. He was completely focused on her lovely ass as he hooked his thumbs over the delicate band of her smalls and tore them down her thighs. He gave the creamy cheek a sharp slap that sounded harder than it was. She bit her lip and let her head fall forward with a moan. The waterfall of pale blue hair knocked over his king. 

Immediately, Cullen’s hand covered the red mark, massaging as he lowered himself to his knees. He palmed the curves of her backside and pushed them up and apart, giving him a beautiful view of her glistening cunt. He blew lightly and watched her entrance tighten. His cock twitched as he was suddenly reminded of what it felt like being buried inside of her when she did that. 

“Commander,” she whined, “you said you were going to take me over the table.” 

“I said I was going to  _ fuck _ you over the table. And I will. Patience, my Queen, patience.” In truth, he was dying to do so but he was going to drag out his win for as long as he could, even if it tortured them both.

Amie tried to spread her legs but the lacy underwear just above her knees prevented it. Cullen didn’t seem to take notice as his tongue laved from the mound of her pubic bone to her rosebud. Her moan lasted nearly as long and she pushed back against him. His hands tightened on her backside and pressed her back against the edge of the table. 

His lips pressed against her sensitive pearl and he sucked sharply, making her body jerk with a gasp. “You taste exquisite,” he drawled, close enough that she could feel his warm breath wash over her. 

“Your tongue is exquisite,” she countered breathlessly, “eat as much as you desire.” 

Cullen growled in response. As much as her body could set his blood ablaze, her words affected him just as strongly. He responded by absolutely devouring her. He lapped and suckled, licked, and teased until his jaw hurt. Then, he kept going. 

His thumb sank into her warm cunt, then slid higher, spreading her slick over her tight bud. He pressed against it, ever so slightly. 

“May I?” he asked, delaying her response by rubbing tight circles around her clit with the very tip of his tongue. They had already explored that avenue, quite successfully, but it didn’t give him unconditional rights. 

“Absolutely,” she assented, “that will  _ definitely _ make me-” Her words were cut off with a shout as his thumb pressed into her tight ass while his lips simultaneously suctioned around her clit. That was all it took. 

She gripped the edges of the table, coming so hard that the chess pieces rattled. Her shout cut off breathlessly and she could only gasp for air. Amie was so consumed by the pleasure radiating from her core that she didn’t even notice when the chessboard was pushed out from beneath her. A strong hand pressed between her shoulder blades, bending her over the table completely. 

She was just over the crest of her orgasm when Cullen’s thick cock slammed into her, filling her completely as his tight sac hit her clit. It wasn’t the first time he’d hurriedly sunk home to feel her ride out her orgasm. He would praise how she felt, spasming around him, whispering sweet and dirty words in her ear. This was completely different. 

Amie was a seasoned, experienced courtesan. She had heard of things both reasonable and outlandish about the human body. Others had spoken of multiple orgasms in rapid succession in hushed voices like a myth, as elusive as a griffin. She’d begun to think that it was a myth herself, or that her body was simply not built to do so until that very moment in time. 

“Cullen!” she shouted, fireworks exploding behind her eyes. Electricity crackled up her spine and every nerve ending in her body opened like a floodgate, the slightest of sensations washing over her and demanding her full attention. 

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, her Commander buried in her heat while she came back down to earth. Amie pressed her cheek to the warm wood, closing her eyes tightly and panting. 

Cullen reached down, brushing aside the soft blue hair plastered to her cheek. “Amie, did you come  _ again _ ?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. 

All she could do was nod, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. “Do you need a minute?” he spoke softly.

Her laugh was so breathless it was almost just a wheeze as she nodded again emphatically. He started to pull out, despite the divine feel of her still spasming cunt but her hand flew back, slapping against his hip and squeezing. “No,” she whispered. Slowly, he slid back into her. The swollen head of his cock pressed against her womb, making her whimper and clench around him. 

It was absolute torture to remain still and not do as he promised her before he’d captured her king. Instead, he focused on what he’d just done to her with no small amount of pride. He almost asked if anyone else had ever done that to her but part of him wasn’t sure if she would answer, the other part afraid she would say no.

His attention was brought back to focus when she pressed back against him, rolling against his hips. Her soft backside was warm and insistent against him. He growled, squeezing her hips and closing his eyes tightly. 

“You have exactly one chance and one chance  _ only _ to tell me if you aren’t ready,” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

“You promised.” Her sultry voice, velvet, and enticing, made him open his eyes again. She had braced herself on the table again, knuckles white as she gripped the edge in anticipation. Her eyes were the only part of her that didn’t beg him to fuck her. There was something in them that made him pause. Something that brought three unbidden words to the tip of his tongue. 

Then, her full lips ticked up in a smirk. “Please?” 

He was undone. A man possessed. How could he refuse such a sweet, ardent request? 

Cullen pistoned into her perfect cunt. Her sharp cry of pleasure hid the sound of the table screeching over the floor. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips, using them to pull her onto him. 

He’d promised to fuck her over the table and he fulfilled that promise with vigor. Primal and instinctive, he needed to make her come undone again. With a growl, he pulled out completely and stepped back. Her backside was red from his grip. The glistening arousal that covered his cock was spread over the inside of her thighs. She was the prettiest picture he’d ever seen and she was there not because it was her duty, but because she  _ wanted _ to be. 

Reaching down, he yanked at the blue bow of her smalls, ripping one end completely off. They fluttered to the ground to cover her stocking-clad foot. Hooking his hand under her other knee, he drew it up over the table. He squeezed the underside of her thigh as he kept her in that position. He stepped forward again and planted his feet on either side of hers. Rubbing the head of his cock around her clit, he teased into her entrance, and then withdrew again. 

She let out a hum of pleasure, drawing attention back to her flushed face. Cullen watched, mesmerized, as he slid into her slowly. At first. Her full lips morphed into a soft O and she let out a low, keening moan that went straight to his aching balls. Of their own volition, his hips snapped forward, burying himself to the hilt again in her tight sheath. 

Amie gave a sharp cry, clenching around him like a vice. He started to thrust into her again in earnest. Taking another chance, he gave her soft backside another sharp smack. 

“FU-” Amie cut herself off quickly. Had he not been half-mad with pleasure he might have laughed and inquired if he’d almost made her utter an expletive. He heard her forehead hit the table with a thump.

“No!” she keened when he left her. Again. She felt him lay over her, the hard wall of his chest trapping her against the table. Cullen buried his fingers in her hair and wrapped the curls once around his wrist. 

“Come for me. Sing, my Queen,” he rumbled, “release me from this torture and let me fly with you.” When he stood again, he drew her up with him. His hand captured her chin, turning her head to capture her lips. She turned to face him and he pressed his hips against hers, the curve of her backside pressing against the edge of the table. Amie reached between them to wrap her hand around the rock-hard cock that pressed against her stomach.

He ravaged her mouth, fingers splayed wide as they traveled down her back. The tips of his fingers tickled down her spine. When he picked her up and dropped her on the table, it creaked in protest. Without instruction, she laid back, her hair haloing beneath her and cascading off the table. Cullen drew her legs up, folding them against her sides. There was a run in her lace stocking that he was sure he would catch an ear full for later. 

Amie reached between them, gripping his slick length so that he could swiftly slide home again to the sound of her lusty cry. The bounce of her full breasts with each thrust urged him faster until he was rutting into her. Her cries were scratchy, throat dry from all of the lovely sounds he drew from her. 

His eyes reluctantly left her lovely chest, sliding lower to watch his cock disappear inside of her over and over, and  _ Maker, save him _ ! Cullen’s thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing quick circles around and over her pearl. Her back arched off of the table and she cried out a ‘yes’ that echoed in his ears and off the walls. 

A delicate hand found her breast, fingers rolling and teasing the peaked nipple just how she’d shown him she liked. The sight of her taking her pleasure into her own hands made him growl, hips slapping against her backside. 

“Come for me,” he growled, far louder and more demanding than he’d meant to. He felt his sac tighten, threatening his release regardless of hers. There was no need to worry. She promptly followed his command, the edge of his voice pushing her over the precipice she’d been teetering along. 

“Cullen!” Amie fairly screamed his name, back arching so that her weight rested against her backside and the crown of her head. His hands captured her hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises he would regret later. It was barely two more thrusts before he spilled inside of her. His own shout was cut off as he bit into his fist. His cock twitched as sweet relief washed through him. All of the tension and stress of the day seemed to seep out of his pores, leaving behind nothing but the tingling pleasure and the feel of her shaking beneath and around him. 

He fell over her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles to rest her heels against his lower back. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and cocooning him in her sweet scent. 

“I think it is safe to say,” Amie started, having to pause to take two, deep and shaky breaths, “that the amount of-hmm-enthusiasm that you show is  _ directly _ proportional to both the quality and quantity of teasing I subject you to.” 

Cullen’s head snapped up, eyes dark with concern. “Maker, did I hurt you?” 

“Oh, sweet man,” she said with a breathy laugh, “you most certainly did not.” Her soft reassurance paired with the delicate brush of her fingers through his damp curls set him completely at ease. She would never say it if she didn’t mean it. “Kiss me?” she asked softly, eyes sparkling. 

“Absolutely.” As he lowered his lips to hers as he slid his arms beneath her and picked her up off of the table. Amie didn’t so much as hint at breaking the kiss, trusting him to navigate to the bed without incident. He climbed onto the bed before laying her down in the middle. His mouth continued to slant over hers, tongues dueling and dancing. Finally, he pulled away from her to remove her ruined stocking, the last remaining garment from their game. He settled beside her, pulling the blankets over them.

She nestled against his side, tucking her head beneath his chin and he held her tight as if she might vanish into so much smoke. “Once I recover from this savage beating, we shall have to play again. And you should consider letting me win.” 

Amie felt his chuckle, rising from deep in his chest, against her cheek. “Why should I do that?” he murmured, sleepiness already edging into his voice.

She tsked softly. “You should know by now, Commander. I never reveal my secrets. You will simply have to trust that I have your best interests at heart.” 

Amie didn’t see the look that crossed his face as he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to hold her tighter.  _ Maker, have mercy.  _ Her heart was truly all he wanted….

“If you’d like to win, you’ll have to do so fair and square,” he said finally after too many moments of silence, “would your victory be as sweet if I simply gave it to you?”

“It is infuriating how well you know me,” she huffed in annoyance. 

Cullen chuckled again, letting his body relax and soak up her warmth. He kissed the top of her head. “You gripe like a child. I would have thought you a gracious loser.” 

“Sir,” she feigned indignation, “I am nothing  _ but  _ gracious. Only a scoundrel would dare suggest otherwise.” 

He raised his head to whisper in her ear, finding the courage to ask the question he’d pushed to the back of his mind earlier. “Has any other scoundrel made you come undone twice in so many minutes?” 

Primal male pride shot through him when he felt her shiver from head to toe. She was infuriatingly quiet for a few moments after, most likely reliving the memory in her mind’s eye. “I’ll allow a maximum of 10% scoundrel out of you in the future.” 

“That sounds like a boundary that is just begging to be tested.” His voice was rich and warm like the honey that swirled in his eyes. 

“Try it and see what happens.” It sounded more like a challenge than a warning. 

A flash of an idea presented itself in his exhausted mind. One he hoped would stay with him when he woke. His beautiful Amie adorned in one of her exquisite gowns and frosted with jewels all alone in a lavish stagecoach. Unguarded and ripe for the picking by any scoundrel who happened upon her path. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Cullen said quietly with a dark edge of lust in his voice. 

“Have no fear, Commander. I know  _ exactly  _ what I’m doing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought and I'm not at all ashamed to admit that it really makes my fucking day. <3 Jacks
> 
> You can find us both on Tumblr:  
> Me: jacklyn-flynn  
> Kemvee: kemvee


End file.
